


Fill it Well

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Christmas, Emily Lives, Gen, Memories, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 17: Stockings
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	Fill it Well

“Lily! Stop!” Scully cried as the toddler ran through the house with years-old Christmas decorations. 

“I’ve got her, mom,” Emily said, chasing the giggling little girl. 

“A-ha!” the teen cried as she caught her younger sister, causing a giggling fit as she carefully took the snow globe out of her hand. 

“This is glass, Lil. Be careful okay?” she asked after Lily calmed down. “Don’t you want to help mom with the ornaments?”

“Yeah!” 

Just as soon as she disappeared, Lily came back to the living room, where her mother was seated, going through the colorful ornaments. 

“I help!” the child exclaimed.

“Yes, you are. You’re being such a big help,” Scully encouraged. 

Lily went to sit in her mother’s lap, an increasingly difficult task these days as Scully’s belly grew. 

“She just got a snow globe, nothing else seems to be missing,” Emily announced as she came into view. 

Sitting across her mother, Emily started taking out various decorations. She organized them by type and color, careful to keep any glass objects away from her two-year-old sister’s grabby hands. 

“When are dad and Will getting back?” she asked after several minutes.

“Your father just texted saying they left the mall, so they should be here soon.”

“How come dad didn’t bring Lil?”

“Do you remember last time?”

Emily didn’t need to speak to remember the tantrum Lily had thrown just days before. She and Scully had wanted to take Lily to see Santa for a test run to decide if they wanted pictures with the three kids, but the small human did not take well to seeing the fat man in red. Scully had ended up carrying out a screaming toddler, holding her sideways as she constantly tried to escape. Emily had said not a word as they drove home. 

While fifteen-year-old Emily had outgrown her beliefs in Santa and other fictional characters, she was more than happy to indulge for the sake of her siblings. 

The women were almost done sorting decorations when Emily stumbled upon a decoration she hadn’t seen since before her brother was born. She held out the thin and frayed stocking, the word “Emily” literally hanging on by threads. She looked up to see her mother looking lovingly at her. 

“I can’t believe you kept this,” the teen spoke of the quilted stocking. 

“I couldn’t bear to part with it.”

“I remember when you got this.”

Emily had been yet three years old when she officially became a Scully. After pleading and begging to be with her biological mother, the request had been granted and the papers approved. Scully had come to take her home and had gotten her new toys, clothes, and a backpack to take what she wanted with her. They had then gone shopping, the redhead letting the blonde pick out whatever she wanted to decorate the apartment. Emily had stumbled upon the very stocking she held in her hands, and after getting her name sewed on, it was her most favorite thing ever. It was proof, to her, that she would forever and always be a Scully.

Soon, two stockings became three, and then a fourth was added when Emily was told she’d be a big sister, and now six stockings hung on the mantle. While the old stockings had been replaced with newer, matching ones, she’d never forget her first Christmas, “Dana” and “Emily” hanging on the wall next to the tree. Her first Christmas she was truly at home. 

“Do you want to use that one this year?” Scully asked, shaking her out of her reverie. 

“I think I’d like to keep it in my room, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.”

As Lily chatted away to Scully about Santa, her friends, and the baby, Emily took the delicate fabric and walked to her room. She took the small loop and placed it on a thumb tack to her corkboard. Stepping back, she admired her work, eyes going back to a picture taken twelve years prior. 

It was her and her mom. Mulder had come with presents, and they had a great time opening gifts and spending the day cuddled up. He snapped a candid photo of the two, Scully holding onto a little Em as she laid on the couch, knees bent. They were sleeping, Emily’s head resting on her mother’s chest, hands holding onto her neck. Scully’s arms wrapped around her protectively.

The caption read:

_home is where your heart is_

_Em’s first Christmas, 1997_


End file.
